A story of life
by Lozzypop
Summary: A CATS story about the lives of Munkustrap, Tugger and the other jellicles, the rating is because of some naughty words. [discontinued]
1. Back to the Junkyard

(Munk's POV)  
  
I silently crept across the ground towards a large rat I had my eye on. It had been two maybe three months since mum...no Grizabella had left, abandoning us. It had been hard, it was going into winter now and food was hard to come by, this rat would be able to feed all four of us easily. I got ready to pounce.  
  
"Munkustrap!" Tugger shouted me.  
  
The rat looked up startled and moved to take off, I made a wild grab for it but ended up with a face full of dirt instead. I pounded my paws on the ground in frustration.  
  
"I almost had it Tugger! That would have been enough food for all of us."  
  
"Munk, I think you'd better get over here."  
  
I caught the urgency in Tug's voice and ran over to where he was with the others. Griddle lay on the ground shaking.  
  
"I think she's sick," Tug said worriedly. I reached out and touched her paw. It was ice cold.  
  
"I think she's just too cold, it doesn't help that we haven't eaten in days though."  
  
I ran and got the blanket we all slept in,  
  
"Put that round her, I'll be back soon," I darted off knowing I had to get hold of some food by any means possible.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Tugger's POV)  
  
Munk came back with some meat. Hadn't even been nibbled at, although I wouldn't have blamed him if it had, we were all starving. He handed it straight over to us, Lonzo fed Grid some, she was looking a lot brighter now, I was glad of that. It had worried me seeing my little sis that ill. I took a bite of the meat to fill the void in my own stomach,  
  
"Mmm good meat, where did you get it Munk?"  
  
"It doesn't matter where, the point is that we have food," Munk replied quietly. That probably meant that he stole it, Munk was a bit of a goody- two-shoes and would probably feel guilty about this for days. The only reason he would resort to stealing would be the situation we were in now.  
  
"Hey bro, it's ok," I said draping my arm across his shoulders in a vain attempt to lighten the mood, "You did it for Grid, Lonz and me. Now for goodness sakes eat some before you pass out."  
  
Munk just looked at me, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Bollocks! You're as hungry as the rest of us, now eat some food before I force it down your throat Munkustrap."  
  
Munk quietly took the meat with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh Tug I never knew you cared," Munk grinned.  
  
"Oh just bloody well eat it!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
The hunger pains had vanished for now anyway, but I could already see things would get worse. The winter would get colder, food would become scarcer and we would get sicker. That's when I came back to a particular thought I'd been pondering all day, the junkyard. It would certainly be a better alternative than here. As we were all curled up together for heat I decided to speak about it.  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"Here we go again," Tug rolled his eyes playfully, "You know thinking is bad for you."  
  
"Shush!" Lonzo hissed quietly at Tugger.  
  
"Got an idea Munkus?" Grid asked. She was still looking pretty weak despite the food in her belly.  
  
"Maybe...maybe we should go to the jellicle junkyard. I mean, Grizabella wanted us to go, that's probably why she told us about it, she knew what she was about to do."  
  
Tug snorted, "All the more reason not to. She left us here to fend for ourselves, why would she give a damn if she wanted to leave us. We'll be fine here, right guys?"  
  
"Wrong," Lonzo countered, "It's only the beginning of winter now, there's no food and we're freezing."  
  
"So cold," Grid shivered. Lonz pulled her close to him so she could share his body heat,  
  
"We've got nothing to lose Tug. We might as well give it a shot." 


	2. A new life

I sat in an alleyway, shivering and giving an occasional yelp of pain. The kittens were ready to be born, but was I ready to let them? It was a long way from the place I once called home, the jellicle junkyard. A long way from my mate. I had wanted to see the world; one little junkyard was just not enough. So I left. Not realising that small bulge in my stomach was kittens.  
  
"Damn Deuteronomy," I cursed my mate, when another wave of contractions passed over me. Giving birth in an alley, a far cry from where I should be. Far from what any glamour cat should be doing.  
  
I sighed exhaustedly as I looked down at my four kittens, 1 queen, and three toms. One white, one silver, one black and beige, and one black and white, all healthy. I curled up around them, making sure they got enough heat for the night.  
  
"Hello kittens, I'm Grizabella, your mum."  
  
(a few months later)  
  
"No Munkustrap, you've got to sneak up quietly, then pounce quickly," I instructed my eldest kit.  
  
They had all come along nicely, now I was perfecting their hunting skills. Munkustrap tried again and this time was rewarded with the plump mouse he had managed to catch. He was a fast learner. Noticing the others hadn't been successful he called them over and shared out the mouse. He would be the one to look after them when I... I shook the thought away; I hated myself for even just thinking of leaving them. But for some time now I had been itching to roam and explore the world, without kittens tagging along. Now would be the time, they could all look after themselves, I had made sure of that from the beginning. They were about six months old now, they'll be fine without me, and they'll be able to get on with life. Just to make sure I called them over to me,  
  
"Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Griddlebone!"  
  
They ran over obediently, such handsome kittens, not an ugly runt among them.  
  
"Have I ever told you about the jellicle junkyard?" I asked them. They shook their heads silently.  
  
"Well, it's a wonderful place, I lived there once."  
  
"Is our dad there?" Griddlebone asked. She was always asking about Deuteronomy, I hadn't really told them a lot about him and that I regretted. Deuteronomy would have loved them.  
  
"Don't Griddle, you'll upset mum," Munk warned her. He was protective over the others and me, like a mini-Deuteronomy really.  
  
"It's ok Munkustrap. Deuteronomy was kind, loving, and very wise. He is the leader of the jellicles. You know Munkus? You are very much like him."  
  
Munk screwed up his nose slightly. He wasn't convinced,  
  
"Well, why did you leave then?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I wanted to get out, to see the world and then settle down when I was a little older. But I didn't realise I was pregnant with all of you at the time."  
  
I smiled warmly at them,  
  
"If ever you're in trouble or are not sure what to do I want you to go to the jellicle junkyard."  
  
"But how will we know where it is?" Tugger asked. This tom was starting to get the beginnings of a mane; he would be a heart breaker.  
  
"All jellicles know, almost without really knowing. Follow your instincts and that is how you find it."  
  
"Maybe you could take us there one day mum," Alonzo purred as he curled against me, the others followed suit. Why wasn't I taking them there? Why was I leaving them to fend for themselves? Secretly I knew the answer. I was scared. Being near the junkyard meant being near Deuteronomy, I couldn't face him, not after just disappearing like that. When I was sure my kittens were asleep I kissed them gently and quickly disappeared once again into the night. 


	3. Running into trouble

(Tugger's POV)  
  
"Munk, for everlasting cat's sake when will you admit that we're lost?!" I demanded impatiently, "We've been going round in circles for hours!"  
  
"L..lost?" Griddle whimpered.  
  
I got a nasty glare from both Munk and Lonz. Really those two were a right pair, one Munk is bad enough but now Lonz seems to be turning into a mini- Munk. I give up.  
  
"Of course we're not lost Griddle," Lonz attempted to reassure her, "Remember what Mum said, it will be instinct that leads us there and you can't go wrong with instinct."  
  
Griddle managed a little smile and nuzzled Lonz gently.  
  
"But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop, find our bearings, get a bit of sleep," Munk said walking into an alleyway. Fine I'd keep quiet for Griddle's sake but I would have a talk with Munk later. We followed him into the alley when he stopped so suddenly that I crashed into him.  
  
"Hey...." I trailed off as I saw why Munk had stopped. A huge alley cat stood before us,  
  
"This is my alleyway kits, you're trespassing," he snarled.  
  
"Sorry," Munk said trying to keep the peace. The last thing we needed was a fight, "It'll never happen again."  
  
Munk signalled for us to back away slowly. But just then the alley cat spotted Griddle. She was very attractive, no one could deny that, but it sometimes attracted the wrong kind of attention.  
  
"Well who's this pretty little thing?" the alley cat smirked.  
  
Griddle smiled, she loved compliments, but her smile soon faded with what came next.  
  
"Wouldn't mind having a little fun with her. Tell you what, you can all stay here provided I get a bit of that."  
  
Griddle's eyes widened and she clutched tightly on to Lonz and me, whimpering quietly. My stomach churned just feeling how scared Grid was. Munk narrowed his eyes and hissed,  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
I grabbed hold of Griddle's arm and turned to run out of the alley, we had to get her out of here. The alley cat spotted us and blocked the entrance before we got there despite Munk doing his best to slow the tom down.  
  
"Now, I don't think you understand. I always get what I want and I want her," the alley cat smiled evilly and grabbed hold of Grid's arm and pushed her roughly against a wall.  
  
"Hey!" I growled trying to pull Grid away. I saw stars as the damn tom backhanded me across the face.  
  
"Get off her!" Munk growled. He lunged at the alley cat who batted him away easily. I took the opportunity to finally pull Griddle out of the alley cats grasp and get her to safety. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lonz pull Munk to his paws and run after us, tripping the alley cat up on the way past. We ran as fast as we could.  
****************************************************************************  
(Grid's POV)  
  
My lungs were fit to burst as we hid round a corner,  
  
"I...is he still following us?" I asked still trembling.  
  
Munk peered around the corner,  
  
"He's gone," he sighed in relief and let himself sink to the ground, "Everyone ok?"  
  
Tugger and Lonz mumbled, "Yeah," in response. I nodded my head dumbly, comprehending what had just happened. I flung my arms round each of my brothers in turn,  
  
"Thank you," my voice cracked as I tried to hold back my tears. If it hadn't been for them...  
  
"It's ok Griddle," Munk said softly, stroking my head. 


	4. Doubts

(Munk's POV)  
  
Well we finally found somewhere to sleep for the night but I was restless. My mind was racing from the day's events and my stomach was growling. How many days was it since we had that meat? Two maybe even three. And then there was that whole thing with the alley cat. That had been a close shave, and what use had I been? I couldn't even manage to protect my own sister. It was a good job we had Tugger and Lonz otherwise I probably would have been killed, Grid would...would... I shuddered just thinking about it. I sighed, it was no use, how could I sleep with all this going on in my head. I carefully slipped out of the cardboard box we were staying in so as not to wake the others and sat outside looking up to the stars. What if we never found this 'jellicle junkyard' if there even was one at all? We couldn't survive out here on the streets, not a chance. I felt guilty for having these doubts. I was the one who had to lead them, to reassure them that there was a better life with our names on it. I was the one who brought them here. If I lost hope, what then? There was no one I could talk to, well no one I wanted to talk to about this. About my doubts, my fears. They'd think me weak,  
  
I suppose I am but I can't let them see that. They need someone strong, fearless, I'm not that person. I try to be, but it's nothing but an act. For Heaviside's sakes I'm one year old, we all are. We shouldn't have to deal with all this.  
  
I was horrified to find tears filling up in my eyes. I fought them at first but eventually gave in to them. Best to get it all out so I could face the others tomorrow and put on a brave front.  
  
"Munk?" Tugger's voice shocked me back into reality. I hurriedly wiped away my tears, glad that I had my back to him.  
  
"Yeah Tugger?"  
****************************************************************************  
(Tugger's POV)  
  
I'd woken up to find Munk wasn't there. The first thing that hit me was worry, where the hell could he be? Had he been catnapped? Or had he just left like Grizabella? I got up and clambered out of the box. Relief washed over me as I saw him outside. I was about to go and yell at him for giving me near heart failure when I sensed that something wasn't quite right. Was Munk crying? He was resting his head on his knees and his shoulders shook with the occasional sob. I didn't blame him, we'd had it hard since Grizabella disappeared. Him especially I suppose. As the eldest he'd took it upon himself to be the adult. Get the food, or whatever little we could manage to scrape together these days. Despite the lack of food he always survived on the smallest amount he could and let the rest of us fill our stomachs. He thinks I don't notice but I do and always attempt to shove a little more food down his throat. He'd end up starving to death if he had his way. I'm not about to let that happen. Despite our occasional arguments he is my brother. I call out a little uncertainly,  
  
"Munk?"  
  
He sat up immediately rubbing his eyes. I waited for him to compose himself before going closer.  
  
"Yeah Tugger?" he replied.  
  
We looked at each other, no words needing to be said. I led him back into the box,  
  
"Come on, you need your rest." 


	5. Jellicle?

(Lonz's POV)  
  
"My paws hurt," Grid whined, "And I'm hungry."  
  
"We all are Griddle," I replied before Munk could answer. He seemed a bit run down these days. Tugger looked to be keeping an eye on Munk too.  
  
"Yeah honey, we're in this together. We'll get some food," Tug said.  
  
"In fact, maybe even sooner than we think," I said as my eyes caught sight of a food stall,  
  
"Think you can distract them Tug?"  
  
"Hey distracting is what I do best."  
  
Before Munk and Grid had fully realised what was going on, me and Tug were running down the road with a whole chicken.  
  
"Run!" we screeched as we raced past Munk and Grid.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
As we ran down the road with a pretty pissed off human chasing us I couldn't help thinking, 'What have they got us into now?'. But on the other paw my mouth was watering as I thought of the nice cooked chicken we would be able to eat pretty soon. Lonz and Tug rounded a corner and me and Grid followed. A few moments later we saw the man run right past us.  
  
"Alright!" Tug cheered and gave Lonz a high five, "It's dinner time!"  
  
A sudden growl stopped us in our tracks. I turned my head slowly to see a pollicle,  
  
"Oh everlasting cat!" I muttered.  
  
"Throw it the chicken," Lonz suggested nervously.  
  
"Are you kidding me? We worked hard to get that chicken, we deserve it!"  
  
The snarling pollicle took a step closer and Tug had a sudden change of heart,  
  
"Or we could throw it the chicken."  
  
I did exactly that. The pollicle sniffed it then stepped over it, closer to us.  
  
"Maybe he's already eaten," Lonz squeaked.  
  
"In which case he'll just want to maim and kill us, but not eat us," Tug attempted to sound lighthearted and failed. Grid screamed,  
  
"Help! Help!"  
  
I just took a deep breath hoping my stomach would stop doing back flips and crouched into a fighting stance. It was the only chance we had,  
  
"Get Grid out of here you two," I instructed Long and Tugger before diving at the pollicle, it barely budged an inch and slammed me to the ground. I was slightly dazed but managed to slash into the pollicle with my claws a couple of times. The pollicle was stronger though and pinned me down it's claws digging into my skin. I saw Tug and Lonz attempt to attack but they were both sent flying.  
  
"Me kill you cat," the pollicle growled at me and dragged it's claws across my body. I whimpered and closed my eyes trying to block away the pain and the sensation of warm blood trickling out of my wounds. The pollicle yelped suddenly and I opened my eyes to see Grid slash the pollicles side. Leaving me it went for Griddle. Lonz recovered himself and ran over to help her. I crawled over to Tugger, who was unconscious,  
  
"Tug are you ok?" I asked urgently, no response. I checked that he wasn't badly hurt before staggering back to my paws to help Lonz. But I saw someone do just that. A ginger tom tackled the pollicle. Although I was grateful for him saving our tails I couldn't help but look at him suspiciously. Sometimes help is only given with an ulterior motive. All my suspicion disappeared however when I heard the toms words to the pollicle.  
  
"You're on jellicle territory, get the hell outta here."  
  
The pollicle did a disappearing act.  
  
"Jellicle?" my eyes lit up, "As in the jellicle junkyard?"  
  
"Yeah lad, are you all ok?" he asked while checking on some of my wounds.  
  
The tom's Scottish accent was pleasant to listen to. I looked round, Lonz had a few scratches as did Grid, Tug was still unconscious.  
  
"I'm fine," I insisted, "But Tugger..."  
  
I painfully knelt down beside him,  
  
"Tugger....Tugger wake up." 


	6. To the junkyard

(Tugger's POV)  
  
I groaned quietly, my head pounding. Everything came back to me slowly.  
  
"Are we in Heaviside I mumbled as I opened my eyes..  
  
"Nah, we're all still here," Munk replied.  
  
I gasped at Munk's appearance, he looked to be covered in blood and he was gripping hold of a nasty wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Munk are you alright?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"You haven't answered me."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks. Now you?"  
  
"Just got my bell rung," I stood up, "Whoa, it's dizzy up here."  
  
Munk grabbed hold of me,  
  
"Hope you don't mind getting a little blood on you," he said apologetically.  
  
A tom I didn't recognise held me up,  
  
"I've got him, it's ok," he said to Munk. Lonz went over to Munk,  
  
"Need a paw?"  
  
"I'm fine," Munk insisted.  
  
Lonz stayed close by just in case.  
  
The ginger tom was watching Munk closely too, he introduced himself to us,  
  
"I'm Skimbleshanks."  
  
"I'm Tugger, that's Grid, that's Lonz and the one refusing to admit he's actually hurt is Munk."  
  
"Fine Tug, I'm hurt, you happy now?" He tried to step forwards but ended up staggering to the side to lean against the wall,  
  
"Dizzy," he mumbled in explanation. Lonz took Skimbleshank's place at my side while Skimble ran to Munk.  
  
"Come on lad we'll have to get you to the junkyard. Everyone follow me," Skimbleshanks picked Munk up and took off towards the junkyard.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
I bit my lip to stop myself crying out. I finally noticed properly the blood covering my silver fur. Was it all mine or was some of it pollicle blood?  
  
"Am I going to die?" I asked Skimbleshanks quietly.  
  
"Not if I can help it lad."  
  
That was enough for me. I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die. My body seemed to have other plans for me though and everything went black. 


	7. A bit of tender loving care

(Tugger's POV)  
  
So many cats, all in one junkyard. Skimble had called for help and they had come running. Next thing I knew we were all in a den getting patched up. A queen who was called Jennyanydots was checking up on us all,  
  
"Oh you poor dears, you need fattening up, you're nothing but skin and bone. Skimble can you round up some food for them, and get Deuteronomy."  
  
Skimble darted out the door while Jenny went to help another queen patch up Munk.  
  
"I...is he ok?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"He'll be fine, he's very lucky. Lost a quite a bit of blood there," Jenny replied, "Ok that should do it, all stitched up now."  
  
I went over and rested my paw on Munk's shoulder,  
  
"Munk, can you hear me? Munk."  
  
He stirred,  
  
"Five more minutes Tug," he mumbled.  
  
"Munk, now," I said firmly. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"You gave us a fright back there Munkie."  
  
He smiled weakly, "Don't call me that."  
  
"You've had a lucky escape young tom," Jenny told him.  
  
"Sure doesn't feel like it," he winced in pain, "Thank you for helping us."  
  
"It's what I'm here for, and as soon as Skimble gets back you're all going to have some proper food."  
  
Grid smiled, "I'm so glad we finally found this place."  
  
Jenny looked surprised, "Finally? You've been looking for us?"  
  
"Yes, our mother, Grizabella told us to come here if ever we needed help."  
  
"Grizabella? Your mother is Grizabella? How old are you?"  
  
"One year old ma'am."  
  
Jenny seemed to be calculating something in her head,  
  
"That would mean that she was with kittens before she left here, oh Deuteronomy will be so thrilled!" Jenny gathered each one of us in her arms and kissed us,  
  
"Yes, I can see it now, Griddlebone my dear you look so much like your mother, ooh but Munkustrap here definitely takes after his father. I'll bet that's how he got hurt as well, right?"  
  
"Well I'm the eldest, it's only right that..."  
  
Jenny cut him off,  
  
"Just like your father, oooh I'll have to go and get him!" she ran out of the room.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders,  
  
"Hmm so we're Deuteronomy's kits, why's that such a big deal?"  
  
We soon learnt exactly why.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
Lucky escape. The words kept echoing in my mind. I could have been killed, I didn't want to be reminded of my own mortality.  
  
Jenny seemed excited by something but I wasn't really paying attention, I was still feeling a little woozy. Anyway next thing is, she goes running out of the den. I yawned, the lack of sleep the night before was getting to me. Maybe I should just curl up and...  
  
Jenny was back, dragging some poor tom in. Skimble was there too and he had food. I smiled at him.  
  
"How ya doin lad?" he asked.  
  
"A lot better thanks to Jenny."  
  
"Oh good, she can work wonders this one," he smiled at Jenny but she was too hyped up to notice.  
  
"Deuteronomy, here are the new arrivals, they got into a nasty scrape with a pollicle but they'll be fine. Erm one thing more, their mother is Grizabella."  
  
That got Deuteronomy's attention,  
  
"What?"  
  
"And I happen to believe they are your kittens too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It all seemed to much for Deuteronomy to take in, so I decided to explain things.  
  
"Grizabella told us about the junkyard and you the night she abandoned us. She said we were to go there if we ever needed help. Three days ago we decided to come and find it. We were starving, there wasn't much food about. So here we are."  
  
"So you're our father?" Grid asked with her eyes as wide as saucers. Deuteronomy nodded,  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Grid ran to him and gave him a hug. The rest of us stayed where we were, I doubted if I could move far even if I'd wanted to.  
  
"Anyway time for them to get some food in their bellies," Jenny insisted passing out the food, "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"A few days ago," I replied quietly.  
  
"Oh dear lord," Deuteronomy mumbled, "Come on then, have something to eat and then we'll talk. 


	8. Presented to the tribe

(Deuteronomy's POV)  
  
I watched them eat, they devoured what we had brought them hungrily. Except the silver tom, he picked at his at first, only eating it properly when the one with the mane glared at him. Curious indeed. When they had finished I spoke,  
  
"Well you all know my name, what are yours?"  
  
"I'm Griddlebone," the white queen said, "And that's Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap."  
  
I smiled softly, I had mentioned to Griz once that two names I would have liked for kittens of mine, Griddlebone and Munkustrap. I liked her other choices of name too though.  
  
"And which one of you is the eldest?"  
  
"That would be me sir," Munkustrap replied, "Then Tugger, then Lonz, and Griddle is the baby of the family."  
  
I raised my eyebrows slightly at him calling me 'sir'. I understood, having a father would take some getting used to but still, I wanted kittens so much and this was just a cruel reminder that I had missed out on so much of their lives already.  
  
"I'll gather the jellicles so you can meet them all," I said going out to the tire.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munkustrap's POV)  
  
"Jellicles I would like to make an announcement," Deuteronomy's voice sounded clearly around the junkyard, "As you all know Grizabella left the junkyard a while ago, but what we didn't know was that when she left she was with kittens. I'd like to present our kittens, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo and Griddlebone."  
  
I smiled nervously when a sea of jellicles eyes all turned to us. Apparently I seemed to be the only nervous one, the others were lapping up the attention in particular Tugger and Griddle. Deuteronomy continued,  
  
"They got in some trouble with a pollicle and could do with some rest. But..."  
  
Was it my imagination or was Deuteronomy looking just at me when he said that? Maybe he was right I could do with some sleep maybe, I felt exhausted. Something told me I was going to avoid pollicles for a while.  
  
Oops I had somehow missed the rest of what Deuteronomy was saying. Ah well, everyone was mingling now, maybe I could go and get that rest. I turned to Tugger to tell him where I was off to but all his attention seemed to be on a red queen about our age. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I headed towards the den where we were before, trying to stay steady on my feet. 


	9. A golden angel and a ginger devil

(Demeter's POV)  
  
I noticed him walking away and followed him. I wasn't exactly sure why, I'm not usually the stalker type. I just felt like something wasn't quite right though. As soon as he thought he was out of sight he gained a slight limp. Scratches covered his body and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He and his siblings were quite a sight to see, all as thin as rakes, I could guarantee that Jenny would soon sort that out soon enough.  
  
"What are you doing Demeter?" I asked myself, "Why are you just watching him, it's creepy!"  
  
I turned to leave when I heard a strange noise. I spun round quickly,  
  
"Oh Heaviside," I mumbled as I ran towards the silver tom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munkustrap's POV)  
  
"How the hell did I get down here?" I wondered as I sat up slowly. I must have blacked out for a second.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I jumped slightly; I didn't think anyone had seen me. At my side was a beautiful queen with gold and black fur that shone like gold. I immediately forgot all about me passing out.  
  
"Erm, yeah. Fine," I replied grinning goofily.  
  
"I'm Demeter," she offered her paw.  
  
"Munkustrap," my paw touched hers and we both smiled.  
  
"Not one for crowds then?"  
  
"Um they're not too bad, but Deuteronomy mentioned something about rest and that sounded good,"  
  
Dem laughed, "I know the feeling. Can you get up, or would you rather stay here for the moment?"  
  
I attempted to stand but pain radiated through my whole body, I winced and sat back down,  
  
"Ok, it looks like I'm staying here for the moment," I laughed.  
  
Demeter didn't join in,  
  
"How can you laugh when you're hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Got nothing better to do. Besides it's not too bad."  
  
Her pretty face was still full of concern,  
  
"Do you want me to get anyone? Jenny? Your brothers?"  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"Fine I'll stay with you then," she looked determined, not someone to argue with. I tried not to grin like an idiot, it wasn't everyday that a beautiful queen was concerned about me. In fact it wasn't usually any day.  
  
"So are you the eldest then?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Out of your brothers and sister, are you the eldest?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I replied hoping that she couldn't see me blush.  
  
"I had a feeling you would be, how old are you?"  
  
"One. What do you mean, a feeling?"  
  
Demeter didn't notice my question,  
  
"One, same as me and my sister then. You seem older than that you know."  
  
"Not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
I looked up to see a large ginger tom.  
  
"Hello Macavity," Demeter greeted him, "This is Munku..."  
  
Macavity interrupted, "I was at the meeting my dear."  
  
"Oh right, of course. Erm Munkustrap, this is Macavity, if you're Deuteronomy's son then he'd be your... cousin, right?"  
  
"Right darlin," Macavity smiled sweetly at her. My heart sank, there had to be something going on between these two. The way they looked at each other just turned me green with envy. If only I could be on the receiving ends of one of those glances from Demeter. Snapping out of it I greeted Macavity,  
  
"Well hi then...cuz."  
  
Macavity glared at me,  
  
"Hello Munkustrap."  
  
The coldness in his voice sent shivers up my spine. Great, only been here two minutes and already someone hates me. Demeter didn't notice Macavity's glare,  
  
"Oh Mac, now that you're here can you help me get him to Jenny's? He needs rest."  
  
"Of course my dear."  
  
"Erm, it's ok, I'm fine really. I'll manage," I managed to get halfway to my paws but Macavity and Demeter helped me up the rest of the way,  
  
"It's no trouble," Demeter reassured me.  
  
"None at all, we can't have you getting hurt again can we?"  
  
I detected a slight threat in Macavity's words and shuddered. What did he have against me? 


	10. A little chat

(Macavity's POV)  
  
Who did that tabby think he was? First he comes waltzing into the junkyard announcing he's Deuteronomy's son. Taking away what was going to be mine, the position of second-in-command. The future leader of the jellicles; that was all going to be mine before the little brat showed up! And then I find him with Demeter, trying to take away her from me as well. If he carries on this way he'll soon find the junkyard a little less than welcoming.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Old Deut's POV)  
  
I sat on the old tire watching my kittens. I could hardly believe it. Anger at Grizabella burned inside, anger for not telling me, anger for just abandoning them and letting them get into the state they were in. The anger quickly vanished, I was never a tom who liked to stay angry for too long. I looked on the bright side, they had found me here and I could watch them grow up from now on. A quiet cough alerted me to the fact that someone stood beside me. I looked down to see Griddlebone.  
  
"Hi Dad," she smiled.  
  
A smile errupted on to my face, I was now 'dad'.  
  
"Hello Griddle," I patted the tire, "Have a sit down."  
  
She clambered up and sat right next to me.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, you can always tell me anything."  
  
She leant over towards me,  
  
"It feels good, to actually have a dad. I always wondered about you ever since I was little. Mum told us all about you before she left."  
  
Her voice held no bitterness for her mother's departure and that surprised me.  
  
"When did Grizabella leave?" I asked curiously. I would get answers from my daughter, I could tell my sons were still distrustful and probably would be for a while.  
  
"Just over 4 months ago, she made sure we could fend for ourselves and I think she knew that Munk would do his best to look after the rest of us."  
  
I smiled warmly,  
  
"So he took care of you all then?"  
  
"Yes. He was the one who suggested that we try to find the junkyard as well. And you should have seen him go for that pollicle to save us. Erm that didn't really go too well though."  
  
"But you're all here now. Safe and well."  
  
Griddle snuggled up to me while I went back to my thoughts, one in particular actually, the thought that Munkustrap would soon be second-in- command of the jellicles. I was convinced that he would be made for that position. He had many of the qualities needed already, bravery, a caring nature and a fierce need to protect others. Munkustrap would be fine. Frowning slightly I sat up and looked round the clearing. Munkustrap was nowhere in sight. Where could he have got to? 


	11. Secondincommand

(Munk's POV)  
  
"Here we go, here's the infirmary," Demeter smiled at me and led me in. I flopped down on to one of the beds and sighed tiredly.  
  
"Comfy," I drawled.  
  
Dem giggled,  
  
"What are you like?"  
  
I had almost forgotten that Macavity was there until he spoke,  
  
"Dem would you be a dear and tell someone where he is, can't have them thinking that he's missing. I'll wait here with him, make sure he's alright."  
  
The tone of his voice chilled me to the bone,  
  
"It's ok I'm fine really. I'll just have a little nap and you can go with Demeter."  
  
"I insist...cuz."  
  
There was to be no arguing with him from what I could see. I nodded dumbly and he sat at the edge of the bed. Demeter had already left.  
  
"Right, let's get a few things straight Munkustrap," he spat out my name like it was dirt, "I can make life very difficult for you so I want you to keep your greasy paws off what's rightfully mine, capiche?"  
  
I nodded, it would be stupid to answer back in the state I was in.  
  
"Good," he smirked, "I hope we wont have to have any more of these little chats."  
  
He turned and walked out of the den. I groaned and gazed up at the ceiling. So all this was over Demeter? She deserved better than Macavity, but if she was with him then it was her choice and I'd have to mind my own business. I let my eyes close and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When I finally woke up, I realised there was someone else in the room with me. After I rubbed my eyes I saw that it was Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Hello Munkustrap. How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little less tired now. Thanks."  
  
"Demeter told me you'd gone to rest. Are you sure you're alright? She mentioned something about you blacking out for a second."  
  
I frowned for a moment before I remembered,  
  
"Oh yeah," I said in an embarrassed way, "It was nothing, I feel fine now."  
  
He eyed me slightly suspiciously but said nothing about it.  
  
"I have to speak with you for a moment son."  
  
I couldn't help but bristle slightly at him calling me son. He seemed nice enough but I wasn't too sure about this whole father thing yet.  
  
"What about?" I asked.  
  
"About your destiny," he paused for a moment, probably for dramatic effect, "You see, there always has to be a jellicle leader and at the moment that's me. But I wont be around forever and so a second-in-command is always appointed to look after the tribe and train to become the future leader."  
  
"That's all very nice but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because tradition means the second-in-command is the first born son, or nearest relative and the firstborn son is you Munkustrap I believe."  
  
My eyes widened,  
  
"So, me?"  
  
Deuteronomy nodded,  
  
"Yes, we'll start training whenever you feel ready to. Sometimes it takes a while for something like this to sink in. I remember when I first found out I would be leader someday I was walking into things all day, my head was in the clouds," he chuckled before continuing, "We can't forget about your injuries as well. When you feel ready just let me know son. There's no rush, I myself took a few months to mull it over."  
  
He patted my shoulder gently before getting up and walking outside. A certain thought kept tugging at my mind,  
  
"Erm Deuteronomy. You said eldest son or closest relative, so if I wasn't here would it have been Macavity who became second-in-command?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason, no reason at all."  
  
So that was it, it wasn't all just about Demeter. It was the fact that now Deuteronomy had a son, Macavity wouldn't be the heir to the position of jellicle leader. Then it hit me full on, I would be. I would some day lead the jellicles and that thought scared the hell out of me.  
  
"Oh bugger," I cursed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Old Deuteronomy's POV)  
  
From where I was standing outside I heard Munk curse and couldn't help but chuckle. He had recognised how big a responsibility this was, almost straight away. Munk didn't realise it at this moment but by doing what he had just done convinced me that he would make a good leader one day. He understood that it wasn't about power but about responsiblity. Which is more than what I could say for Macavity. He had never really understood that concept and thought solely about the power aspect. Speaking of Macavity I should go and see if he's alright with all this.  
  
~Author's note: This is where I beg for people to review * gets down on hands and knees * pleeeeeeeease, please review. Big thanks to all those who already have. 


	12. Jealousy rears its ugly head

~Author's note: Ahh finally a new bit of story put up, am really sorry for taking so long, I'm not having much luck with balancing uni work and writing fanfics at the moment. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, Presto I loved ur really long review, it made my day, so um you can get carried away more often lol. That's pretty much all I've got to say for the moment so enojy this chapter and hopefully I'll have a new chapter for you soon. ****************************************************************************  
  
(Tugger's POV)  
  
Bomba offered to escort me back to the infirmary but I declined. Best to always leave them wanting more, that's what I always say. I caught up with Lonz and Grid who were also on their way back.  
  
"Where's Munk?" I asked.  
  
"He already went back, wanted to rest. Dad went to see how he was a little while ago," Grid explained. So she had already settled in to the role of a daughter. It seemed a little strange to me, I'd need a little time to get used to the whole idea.  
  
As we walked in we saw that Munk was lying on one of the beds,  
  
"Hey Munk, wassup?" I sat down on the bed. He looked up.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
Munk had an irritating habit of never elaborating on anything until you asked specifically.  
  
"Something Deuteronomy said."  
  
"Munk, don't make me hurt you. It's bloody annoying when you do this."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Earth to Munkustrap. What is up with you? What did Old D say?"  
  
"He told me about my destiny, as a future Jellicle leader," he said, still looking dazed.  
  
"Hold up. You? The Jellicle leader? How did you manage that one?"  
  
"It's birthright apparently. Always the firstborn son of the Jellicle leader, or failing that the nearest relative."  
  
"Wow," I breathed out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Now that was something to think about.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
It was about a week later when I felt strong enough to venture out again. My injuries were healing nicely and didn't cause me much pain. As for our hunger, Jenny had been feeding us practically none stop. I could see the rest of my siblings begin to fill out, and I was sure that I was too.  
  
"Aunt Jenny, I'm gonna go out today," I told her. We now affectionately referred to her as 'aunt' because she was the one who had decided to take us in and look after us while Deuteronomy was busy with his duties.  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to it?" she asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm positive," I gave her a quick hug before going outside.  
  
"Well be careful then," she called after me. I grinned. It was nice to feel cared about. I had tried not to fall into that trap again, of feeling as though anyone cared but Jenny had reassured us time and time again that she was not going to leave us and neither was Old Deuteronomy or the other Jellicles. So I let my guard down Jenny was someone who I felt I could trust, someone who was the complete opposite of Grizabella.  
  
"Well look who's finally up and about," Lonz said as he spotted me.  
  
"Lazybones himself," Tug grinned.  
  
I rolled my eyes and jumped up onto the bonnet of an old car. I lay down, feeling the warmth of the sun on my skin.  
  
"So Munk, just swapping lazing about indoors for lazing about outdoors?" Tug jumped up beside me.  
  
"It's a start isn't it?" I yawned, "I've been inside so long I almost forgot what outdoors looked like."  
  
Demeter popped up in front of me,  
  
"Hello, I was beginning to think a vampire had got you," she giggled.  
  
"Yes, I get the idea," I said, "I haven't been outside much."  
  
"Hope you feel better. No more close encounters with the ground?"  
  
"I'm happy to say I'm now always conscious unless I'm sleeping."  
  
"I am glad," she gently rubbed her head against mine. I was blushing bright red and my silver fur probably wasn't doing much to hide it.  
  
"Are you ok enough to come and play," she asked and looked over to where my brothers and sister were playing with other Jellicles.  
  
"Playing," I smiled nostalgically, "I haven't done that since I was a kitten."  
  
"You're not exactly over the hill yet, you're still only young," Dem reminded me, playfully trying to catch my tail.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," I paused for a moment, "I don't know whether I'm up to it yet. I thought I'd start off slow."  
  
"I understand," Dem said then squealed when someone pulled her tail. Bombalurina appeared giggling like mad.  
  
"Bombi!" Dem got to her feet, "I'm gonna get you for that!"  
  
Bombi got a head start and Dem quickly chased after her,  
  
"See you later Munk," she called. I just watched with an amused expression on my face but that quickly faded once I heard Macavity's voice,  
  
"Don't you remember our little chat?" he hissed.  
  
I clambered up to a sitting position,  
  
"Yes, but that wasn't just about Demeter was it?"  
  
"So you've worked it out, no matter. Don't get too comfy in the role of second-in-command because you won't be there for long. As for Demeter, keep away from her or you'll live to regret it."  
  
He stalked off into the shadows while I sat there fuming. How dare he tell me what I could and couldn't do. Demeter wasn't even interested in Macavity in that way, as far as I knew she felt too young to go after anyone, and yet he acts as if she was his property. As for the position of second-in- command, I knew what I would do. I jumped off the old car and went searching for Deuteronomy. I found him with Aunt Jenny just outside of an old oven.  
  
"Deuteronomy," I greeted him, "I'm ready."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Old Deut's POV)  
  
Munk was doing well. He was taking his training seriously and really working hard. He had surprised me by initiating the training so soon. I would have expected that he'd need more time to get used to it all and even more to feel ready enough to start the training. But nevertheless he was doing fine. Skimble and I had been training him for the past three months now. Skimble was my choice of second until first Macavity, then Munkustrap came of age.  
  
As for my other kittens they had all settled in nicely. Griddlebone however was going through a bit of a rebellious phase. As she was in her teens it was almost expected but that didn't stop me from worrying. Jenny and some of the other queens said they'd keep an eye on her for me. Which I had to admit was a load off my mind.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
I noticed Demeter watching me while I was training. Skimble was teaching me to fight, as I would have to defend the tribe. But just knowing that Demeter was there made me blush bright red. Skimble glanced over in her direction and smirked knowingly,  
  
"Just pretend she isn't watching lad, I need all your attention on this."  
  
"Sorry Skimble," I mumbled, turning an even brighter shade of red.  
  
"It's ok, tell you what. Take a break but after that I want you back here ready to put in 110% and I mean it."  
  
"Thanks Skimble," I sighed and walked over to Demeter. It's amazing how just one person can throw you completely off track and float through your mind all day. I sat beside her,  
  
"Spying on me are you?" I asked jokily.  
  
"Of course, what else is there to do around here?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Enjoying your training?"  
  
I made a face, "It's hard work, but it's ok."  
  
"I miss you," she said wistfully, "You're hardly ever around anymore."  
  
My heart leapt, she actually missed me.  
  
"I'll have to make more time for you then," I grinned.  
  
"You better had, good friends aren't easy to come by."  
  
My face fell, that's all she saw me as, a friend. It would probably be the only thing she ever saw me as. Dem continued not noticing my expression,  
  
"Anyway, the ball is coming up soon, and I'm really hoping," she lowered her voice, "That Macavity will ask me to go with him."  
  
That caught my attention, Macavity? She wanted to go with Macavity? I had a hard time comprehending that,  
  
"Macavity?" I asked.  
  
Dem blushed, "Yeh, um there's just something about him. You won't tell anyone will you?"  
  
"No, of course not," I sat in stunned silence for a moment before making my excuses, "Well, I'd best get back. Skimble will be wanting to get back to training," I said before getting up and walking away. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Demeter and Macavity?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~Author's note: Yep me again, so what did you think, love it? hate it? anywhere in between? Whatever you think please review and I'll take all comments into account. I worship reviewers so go on, make my day, pleeeeeeeeeeeease. 


	13. Concern and trust

Author's note: Hmm, I have been a while updating and I feel really bad about that, so here's the next chapter of this story, it's a little short, but I hope more inspiration will come along soon. Until then please read and review.

* * *

(Lonz's POV)  
  
I sighed again as Grid slipped outside the junkyard. She had been disappearing a lot lately, but this time I was going to find out what on earth was going on. Getting up I silently followed her making sure I kept out of sight. It wasn't that I didn't trust my sister, ok well it was. She had changed, seemed so different lately and I just had to find out why; maybe I have a bit of Tugger's curious nature or maybe I'm just worried about her.  
  
She darted through parks and alleyways; we were getting a long way from the junkyard. I couldn't help but wish that I'd brought Munk or even Tugger, but then again, they hadn't even noticed Grid's strange behaviour. Munk was always training and Tug was too wrapped up with queens. It was up to me to look out for our baby sister now.  
  
A cool breeze whipped round me making me shiver and I realised we were getting closer to the riverfront. Here Grid slowed and she seemed to be looking for someone. That someone approached her slowly, I was too far away to see who it was. I decided it would be worth the risk of getting closer.  
  
Ducking from shadow to shadow I almost got close enough to hear what was being said. The toms face didn't ring any bells, but he certainly didn't calm any fears I had, especially when he leaned in and kissed Griddlebone!  
  
I had no idea of what to do, ok, actually I did. My first instinct was to walk right over there and punch that no-good tom right in the kisser. Of course, Grid probably wouldn't be pleased with that way of solving things, and there was the fact that we were in the toms territory, he was obviously part of the crew of a ship that was in port at the moment.  
  
Think, Lonzo, think. What would Munk or Tug do? Ok, bad idea, Tug would say something along the lines of, "Good for her" and leave it at that. Munk on the other paw would make sure she got back to the junkyard safely and collar her about it then, bore her to death with one of his famous, "you have to become more responsible" lectures. Neither of those methods was for me. Ah hell here goes nothing. I strolled up to the pair, keeping my temper in check,  
  
"Hello Grid, who's your friend?"  
  
Grid looked up quickly, surprised at hearing my voice,  
  
"Lonzo!"  
  
"No, that's me, remember? The question was, who is your friend?"  
  
"Growltiger," the tom stepped forwards, looking at me coldly, "And you are?"  
  
"Her brother, who has been worried about where the hell she's been sneaking off to these days."  
  
"Lonz, can we discuss this later?" Griddle asked quietly, she looked almost meek. I hadn't seen her like that since before we arrived at the Junkyard, but even her being like that now didn't stop the anger I was feeling.  
  
"No, we can discuss this now. What the hell do you think you're doing? Sneaking out of the junkyard," I shook my head, "It's dangerous out here; you could get hurt."  
  
The tom at Griddle's side spoke up,  
  
"I was not aware that Miss Griddlebone was sneaking out. If you are concerned about her safety I will come to meet her instead, no harm will come to her while I'm around."  
  
"And how can I be sure that your intentions are honorable? It's not like I know anything about you."  
  
"My name is Growltiger, I work on that ship, and I care enough about your sister to want her to be safe. My word is my bond, I do not go back on it."  
  
I could feel the anger slowly draining away from me. This tom really did seem to care for Grid, but I still wasn't totally convinced.  
  
"Well Grid, I think this little meeting has ended. Growltiger, if you want to see my sister then from now on you must come to the Junkyard and ask permission."  
  
I took hold of my sisters' arm and led her back to the Junkyard, where she belonged.

* * *

Author's note: Me again. I hope you liked the latest part of this story and thanks for being patient with me and my bad updating habits. 


	14. Everyone loves Macavity

Author's note: Well I think it's about time we heard from Demeter about all this with Macavity. A short chapter, but I do have more written, unfortunately only first draft, but that's better than nothing and hopefully should be up as soon as I get chance to polish it off a bit.

Chimalmaht: Again thank you for your kind reviews. I really enjoy writing and it's great when someone likes it. Again, plenty in store for these poor characters, so I hope the story keeps living up to your expectations.

PouncyTumble: You'll be pleased now that I've finally got this up here. I really hope you get your internet troubles sorted soon, so I can chat to you again on msn grins

Krissy4: Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter too.

Virtual cookies for all reviewers so far and plenty more to come. And now time to get on with this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

(Demeter's POV)

He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me! I knew it! To hell with what Bomba thinks, I swear these last few weeks I've only heard her say, 'Macavity's a slimeball, don't even think about going for him'. Yeah right, more like 'Deme, Macavity will never go out with a little kitten like you when he could have someone like me'. She's just jealous. Macavity hasn't given her a second look recently. That's why she said what she said.

There are others who don't approve though, ones a little harder to explain away. Munkus seemed so shocked when I told him. He's supposed to be my best friend and his opinion matters to me. That's why I'm sitting here counting the petals on a daisy trying to decide if I have a snowballs chance in hell with Macavity.

It's one thing when my sister thinks I can't get Macavity, but I really wouldn't have expected something like that from Munkus. He has a cheek to even think it, never mind letting me know his opinion. Dashing off back to training like he couldn't stand to sit with me anymore, he was always so transparent.

Well I've got news for them all, I'm not a kitten anymore, and I'll make Macavity see that too. When I go to the Jellicle Ball, it'll be on his arm. Then they can all see how wrong they were about us. There's no question about him not wanting to go with me, I'm good at spotting when a tom is interested in being more than friends and Macavity has all the signs. Whenever he sees me, he always makes time for a chat, no matter if there's something important he has to do first, he blushes when he's around me, and he's said I'm beautiful more than once. I don't know why I was so bothered. Bomba and Munkus obviously don't know what they're talking about.

Macavity even has pet names for me, Demie, Sweety, Darlin'. I mean if that's not love I don't know what is. We deserve to go to the Ball together, we'd compliment each other so well, my golden fur and his ruby red.

I have to break into a smile, Macavity always does that, even when I'm angry as hell, all I have to do is think about him by my side, and I forget about what made me angry in the first place. That's why I should to go to him; he completes me. We belong together, and nobody in the whole Junkyard, not even Bomba and Munkus can change that.

* * *

(Munk's Pov)

"Well now, lad, did seeing your sweetheart over there get all that out of your system?" Skimble grinned and nudged me as I passed by him.

"She's not my sweetheart, Sir," I said, preparing to continue the training session.

Skimbleshanks frowned at being called Sir, he understood the need for formalities at times, but judging by his expression this wasn't one of those times.

"Aye, they all say that, Munkus, but I know you're more than a little fond of that young queen."

I flushed red at his words, was it really that obvious? Surely it couldn't be or even Demeter would have noticed, and then she wouldn't be going on about how Macavity has 'something about him' right in front of me. Of course, maybe she does know, and just doesn't care. Somehow I can't imagine that, we're friends if nothing else, and I don't think she would do that deliberately to hurt me.

"We're just friends...besides she's not interested in me, she likes Macavity."

I stared down at the ground, during that confession. It always did come back to Macavity. The clashes between us were less frequent now, but even though I had the Jellicle leadership, right now he had Demeter. What worried me most was that it seemed like he had the better deal.

Skimble stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Hmm, Macavity eh. Don't worry about it, lad, sounds like a bit of a crush to me. She'll grow out of it, they always go for the older toms rather than the ones their own age, she'll notice you yet."

I shifted about on my paws, chewing my lip.

"Um, can we get on with the training now Skimble?"

Skimble grinned,

"Fine, I'm through embarrassing you for today."

"Thank you," I replied, being more grateful for that, than I had for anything else today.


	15. A Confrontation

Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm absolutely shattered, it's currently twenty past one in the morning and I've just finished editing this piece, so if there is anything I've messed up, please point it out and I can sort it. I should have really left it to later on and read it again but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Anyway, just to recap, author is a sleepy bunny and may not make sense (not that I usually do), so be understanding but still point out any mistakes. Thanks, now on to the review replies.

Big Bad Draven: Thank you very much for your review, here's a new chapter, which I hope will be as good as the rest of the story.

Mystitat: Thanks for the review, and I am 'keeping it up'. Here's a nice new chapter with a pretty red bow on it.

Jemima-luvah: I updated, well you probably noticed if you are reading this now. Don't worry, Uni stuff has been taken care of, kind of. Thanks for the review.

Krissy4: Ahh I love Munkus, and here's more of him in this chapter. I like Demeter too, like so many young people she knows best, hehe. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chimalmaht: You know I'm really impressed by me being able to type your name now without having to look at how to spell it, hehe, I have a sad life. Ahh, gotta love Munkus, he's a sweetie. As for Demeter and Macavity, I'm trying not to give anything away, butthere's gonna be a hell of a ride before things turn out the way you may think. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Now that that's all done, here's the latest chapter of A Story of Life.

* * *

(Munkustraps' POV)

The training session had been over for at least half an hour now, but I was still there, sitting in the same spot where I had spoken to Demeter earlier. Straight after training I had gone back hoping that she would still have been there, but she was long gone.

I didn't know what I had intended to do if she had still been there. Part of me felt I should pat her on the shoulder and encourage her in her pursuit of Macavity. The other part, probably the more sensible part wanted me to talk her out it. Macavity wasn't the type of partner she should be looking for. She had only seen one part of his personality, the sickly sweet and charming part. I on the other paw had seen enough of his nastier side to last me a lifetime. Someone had to tell Demeter about that side of Macavity, even if it seemed like they were meddling.

One thing was for certain; I doubted if I would have mentioned my feelings for her, and it wasn't just shyness on my part. I felt terrible about it, but this method was tactical. Without my feelings for her, I'm impartial, a concerned friend. Once I do tell her I become something else, I become jealous of her loving another tom. Thinking about it, this may seem like I'm scheming, but I'm not that kind of tom, at least I don't think I am.

I wonder if the reason I have against this, is that Macavity isn't the right kind of tom for Demeter, or whether Demeter with any tom would cause the same feelings. If Demeter had chosen Alonzo, or even Tugger instead, would I still feel as jealous as I do now? Is that why I'm planning ahead?

Skimble had taught me about the importance of a good strategy on the first few days of training, never rush into anything without a plan. It seemed like this thought was passing into my everyday life, other things from training were too, like this feeling, a sudden acute alertness. I was on my paws in an instant, muscles tense, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The crunch of a paw upon dried up twigs came from behind me and I turned around to face the source of the noise.

"Enjoying your training, Munkustrap?" Macavity stood on the edge of the clearing of junk.

I groaned inwardly, an encounter with my cousin was the last thing I needed right now.

"It's going well," I replied civilly, although through gritted teeth.

"And Demeter?" He asked. "You were certainly enjoying her company earlier."

I was wondering when he would bring Demeter up. I also wondered whether she had gotten round to telling him how she felt. If she had then he was here to gloat.

"She's a nice queen," I replied, glaring at him.

"But not one you'll ever be able to get, this Jellicle Ball she'll be coming of age, and I shall be the one to bring her into adulthood."

I held back a snarl. How dare he assume that? Ok, Demeter liked him, but did she like him enough to perform the mating ritual with him? That initiation was one of the most important moments of a Jellicles' life, and for a partner most of them chose someone they trusted with their life, even if they were only friends. Would Demeter want to spend this special moment with Macavity, someone she barely knew?

"And does she get no say in this matter?" I asked, trying not to let my feelings get the better of me.

"I believe she has already had her say. How does it feel, to know that she'll never see you as anything more than a 'girlfriend'?" Macavity smirked.

That was it. I'd had enough. If he knew, there was no way I was staying here for him to gloat about how Demeter wanted him and not me. I turned to leave the clearing, but I didn't get more than two steps away before I felt the pressure of claws along my arms. Macavity had grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides. I winced as he let his claws sink into my skin.

"Lesson number one," Macavity whispered into my ear, making me shiver, "Don't ever turn your back on me, you'll do well to remember that, Munkus."

"Get off me," I growled.

"As you wish, dear cousin, as you wish," Macavity released me and slinked off into the shadows.

He was going to pay for that. I didn't have a clue why I was letting him get the better of me. I had grown up on the streets, survived things that most cats would never have to face. Right now Macavity was treating me like somebody naive and stupid enough to let him push them around and I was letting him get away with it. I was glad no one was around to see it.

I took a deep breath. It was time for a new plan. What I was going to do was scrape up what was left of my dignity and head back to my den for a lie down. Then I was going to get revenge, or at the very least stand up to that idiot. I wasn't going to let him push me around anymore.

I held my head up high, stalked out of the clearing, but once again someone interrupted my exit. I came face to face with Bombalurina. I only had to glance at her expression to know that she had seen everything.

"I have to ask, Stripes," she said, in an annoyed tone. "What the hell was that?"


End file.
